fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Elementares Monster
Melanie kann es nicht glauben. Sombores ist besiegt, endgültig, auf Nimmer-Wiedersehen. Auch Georg ist erleichtert, doch andererseits traurig. Er kannte Sombores immerhin schon als Kind. Doch nun ist keine Zeit zu trauern! Die Geschwister nicken sich zu und bewegen sich dann im Eiltempo auf Nightmare zu. Gleichzeitig mit ihnen bewegen sich auch Simon und Tick-Tack zu Nightmare. Melanie findet das nicht in Ordnung und ruft sofort: "SAG MAL WAS HABT IHR ZWEI DENN EIGENTLICH GEMACHT!" Simon ist wie schon so oft die Ruhe selbst und antwortet nach einigen Sekunden: "Angstard in die Schranken gewiesen." Für Melanie reicht diese Antwort nicht aus, aber Georg fährt ihr in die Frage, indem er sagt: "Lass doch gut sein. Je mehr, desto besser." "Moniki wäre niemals freiwillig zu dir gekommen!", brüllt Bimer so laut, dass er selbst davon erschrickt. Nightmare findet das zwar amüsant, lacht aber nicht. Stattdessen antortet er gelassen: "Mein lieber Freund. Du musst noch viel über den so genannten Gedächtnisverlust lernen. Deine liebe Moniki ist in Wirklichkeit nicht lieb und schon gar nicht dein! Sie ist mein und eines der ersten Mitglieder von La Nuit! Ihr Name ist Moniki Malvat und sie ist nach mir die erste Leiterin von La Nuit gewesen, bis zu diesem gräßlichen Unfall." Bimer schaut verwirrt drein, Petro schaut verwirrt drein, Kirby schaut verdutzt drein. Er ist es auch, der das Wort ergreift, und fragt: "Was denn für ein Unfall?" Hinter Nightmares Brille leuchtet es kurz rot auf, Kirby fühlt, wie er müde wird. Kirby ist auf einem Berg. Recht schnell identifiziert er es als das Gebirge der Eintracht. "Pass gut auf, wenn du deine Frage beantowrtet haben willst!", ruft Nightmare von einem Kirby unbekannten Ort. Kirby macht sich nicht die Mühe, Nightmare ausfindig zu machen. Stattdessen erkennt Kirby etwas anderes. Etwas weit grauenvolleres (soweit das möglich ist), merkwürdige Kreaturen, die Essen stehlen! Bei genauerem Hingucken offenbart sich Kirby, dass diese Kreaturen, die im körperlich denkbar schlechtestem Zustand, auch bekannt als "Tod", andere Personen töten, und nicht deren Essen stehlen. "HEY! Lasst das sofort bleiben!", ruft Kirby und will losrennen, seine Füße bewegen sich aber nicht, stattdessen gehen die Toten in blauen Flammen auf. Kirby entdeckt jetzt, dass nur noch eine Person da ist, die wild flucht und schreit: "NEIN! Nicht schon wieder! Das war das zweiundvierzigste Experiment mit Untoten seit Beginn des letzten Monats, und es klappt IMMERNOCH nicht!" Diese Person entpuppt sich als Moniki. Wütend schlägt sie auf den Boden. "42 MISSLUNGENE VERSUCHE, EINE TOTEN-ARMEE AUFZUSTELLEN! ALLE FÜR DIE KATZ!" Kirby schaut gebannt zu, und das mit dem gebannt kann man wörtlich nehmen, in hinsicht auf seine Füße. Kirby sieht auch, wie jetzt Nightmare scheinbar aus dem Nichts auftaucht und beruhigend auf Moniki einspricht, sie ihm aber eine knallharte Rechte verpasst. "Du wagst es... Nachdem ich dich gefunden habe? Nachdem ich dich aufgezogen habe, direkt nachdem deine Eltern getötet wurden?!? DA WAGST DU ES NOCH, MICH ZU SCHLAGEN!?" Kirby sieht, wie Nightmare die blinde Wut packt. Er sieht, wie Nightmare seine Brille nimmt, und sie absetzt, da verschwimmt plötzlich alles. "AUTSCH!" Kirby fühlt sich, als wäre er ein Sandsack. Jeder schlägt ihn. "HABT GEFÄLLIGST MITLEID MIT MIR!", brüllt er und stellt sich wieder hin. Noch etwas verschreckt über den Schlag und über den Traum starrt Kirby zu Nightmare, der scheinbar in eine Art Depression gefallen ist. Mit beiden Händen am Kopf murmelt er immer wieder: "Ich habe es nicht getan... Ich war es nicht... Ich kann es nicht gewesen sein..." Kirby meint sogar, eine Träne wargenommen zu haben, da sind die Depressionen vorbei, und Nightmare ist wieder ganz wie zuvor. "Ich denke, du weißt nun, was der Unfall war, kleiner Traumländer." Kirby schrickt zusammen, denn er sieht es wieder vor sich, Moniki, die Nightmare schlägt, und Nightmare, der seine Brille abnehmen will, was dahinter steckt, hat er nicht gesehen. "Aber zum Glück habe ich meinen Fehler schnell genug bemerkt, so dass Moniki nicht gestorben ist, sie war nur stark verstört und rannte weg. Eurem kleinen blauen Freund hingegen ist nicht mehr zu helfen. GWAHAHAHA!" Nightmare hebt seine Hand an und es erscheint ein kleiner Feuerball. Nightmare ist im Begriff, dieses Feuer zu verwenden, da friert es ein und zerplatzt. Nightmare scheint erst verwundert, erkennt dann aber, was das Problem ist. "Na da komme ich ja mal wieder gerade rechtzeitig, um euch den Hintern zu retten!" Gerda steht da, als wäre nichts, mal abgesehen von der kleinen Flamme Nightmares. Fuu hingegen steht daneben, als würde er sich sofort in die nicht vorhandenen Hosen machen. "Jetzt reiß dich aber mal zusammen, niemand hat dich gezwungen mitzukommen!" "Doch, du..." "WAS WAR DAS?!?" Es ist in diesem Moment nicht klar, vor wem Waddle Fuu mehr Angst hat, vor Nightmare oder vor Gerda. Bimer geht zwischen die beiden, um ernsthafte Schäden an Fuu zu verhindern. "Könnten sich die Dame und der Herr wieder auf das wesentliche konzentrieren, das ca. einen Meter vor uns schwebt?" Bimer hatte sich gedacht, dass das vielleicht eine Reaktion auslöst, aber Pustekuchen, Gerda ist immer noch drauf und dran, Fuu einen Tritt in den Hintern zu geben. Kirby schrei(tet) ein: "HALLTET DOCH MAL DIE KLAPPE! DU KANNST FUU DOCH AUCH SPÄTER KILLEN!" Das hat gesessen. Das Kirby bestimmt auftritt ohne einen Bezug zum Essen herzustellen ist für Gerda neu. Irgendwas wichtiges (neben dem Tod von Mace und Trident) muss eingetreten ein. Und es braucht nur Sekunden, um zu überlegen, was Kirby neben dem Essen noch wichtig sein könnte, denn es gibt nicht viel. Kirby kümmert sich nur um sein Essen und... um seine Freunde. Meta-Knight muss etwas passiert sein. Da Gerda sich noch nie zurückhalten konnte fragt sie auch prompt Nightmare: "DU! Was hast du mit Meta-Kleid angestellt?" Stillschweigen. Alle wissen, was der Fehler ist, aber keiner hat Lust, Gerda darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie Metas Namen wieder einmal falsch ausgesprochen hat. Aber ob Nightmare zu der Gruppe alle gehört? "Mit deinem Meta-Kleid habe ich gar nichts gemacht. Aber laut meiner Informationsquelle aus dem Waddle 8 weiß ich, dass du ein großes Problem mit diesem Namen hast. Ich kenne ihn auch nicht, aber ich brauche ihn ja auch nicht mehr zu kennen. GWAHAHAHA!" Gerda könnte platzen vor Wut. Wer zum Henker ist denn schon wieder diese Informationsquelle?!? Gerda macht sich keine Gedanken, erstellt einen relativ gesehen großen Eissplitter und schleudert ihn direkt auf Nightmare. "Hmpf. Kinderkram." Gleichzeitig mit diesen abwertenden Worten bremst der Splitter direkt vor Nightmares Nase und fliegt schnurstracks wieder zurück. Gerda versucht wieder die Kontrolle über den Eisklumpen zu erlangen, muss jedoch erkennen, dass sie nicht stark genug ist, weiß aber nicht, woran das liegt. Gott sei Dank dass es Kirby gibt, der das Stück Eis wegkickt. Das Kirby Gerda gerade gerettet hat kann man mal auf der Stufe der Wichtigkeit zurückstellen, Gerda schlägt Kirby unsanft aus dem Weg und brüllt Nightmare direkt an: "SAG MAL WER HAT DIR EIGENTLICH ERLAUBT MEIN EIS GEGEN MICH ZU VERWENDEN?!?" "Die Frage könnte ich zurückgeben. Das Wasserelixier habe ich brauen lassen und nicht du." Das muss Gerda eingestehen. Sie hat es nicht zusammengemixt. Das Quelque Chose Zwillingspaar hat es ihr gewaltsam eingeflöst. "Natürlich sind meine Kräfte weit über deinen, so habe ich nicht nur Kräfte über das Wasser, sondern auch über alle anderen Elemente! SEHT HER!" Mit einem kurzen Schlenker mit der Hand erscheint eine Flammen wand, dannach streckt Nightmare seine Hand aus, und Blitze erscheinen aus seinen Fingern. Gerda hat Mühe auszuweichen, und auch Kirby hat starke Schwierigkeiten, weiter reichen die Angriffe von Nightmare nicht. Kirby kann nicht glauben, dass Nightmare so viel Macht hat. Dafür wird er von Nightmare wie jeder andere auch explizit darauf hingewiesen: "GWAHAHA! NIEMAND KANN ES MIT MIR, NIGHTMARE DE LA NUIT AUFNEHMEN! NIEMAND!!! GWAHAHA!" "Niemand außer mir!", brüllt Kirby! Damit rennt Kirby auf Nightmare zu, was dieser gekonnt kontert. Kirby wird von einem Erdwall zurückgeschleudert. "Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt? Niemand kann mich aufhalten!" Nightmares Überheblichkeit wird aber schnell zu seinem Verhängnis, denn ein ohrenbetäubendes Klingeln ist zu vernehmen. Nightmare hält sich die Ohren zu, alle anderen tun das auch. Nightmare hält es im Kopf nicht aus und ruft: "WO KOMMT DIESER KRACH HER?!?" Sofort hört das Klingeln auf, und Simon lässt verkünden: "Von Tick-Tack. Aber keine Sorge, deinen Ohren ist nichts passiert. Dir schon eher!" Simon will Nightmare genau wie auch beim letzten Mal versiegeln, der reagiert jedoch schnell und weicht gekonnt aus. Als Reaktion wirft Nightmare aus seiner Hand Blitze, welche Simon mit einem Spiegel aus Magie zurückwirft, aber Nightmare scheint das nichts auszumachen. Da merkt Nightmare etwas und lacht auf: "GWAHAHA! Seht ihr? Auch Sombores ist da! Jetzt habt ihr keine Chance mehr!" Verwundert fragt Melanie sich selbst, wie das sein kann, sie ist sich sicher, dass Sombores getötet wurde, aber tatsächlich, da steht Sombores vor ihr! Das kann eigentlich gar nicht sein... Außer... Sombores springt hoch und schlägt Nightmare gekonnt ins Gesicht. "Sombores, was...!" Nightmare sieht es! Eine kleine Stelle am Rücken ist nicht dunklblau, sondern leuchtend violett! "Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du wurdest von Étude Staffort, dem Meister der Tarnung hinters Licht geführt!", ruft Sombores aus um sich Sekunden später in Étude zu verwandeln. Sekunden später taucht auch Horan auf. Nightmare lässt das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen und erschafft einige große Eissplitter, welche Fiona, welche direkt hinter Horan herläuft, mit ihrem Feuer abwehrt. Kurz darauf erscheint ein großer Fels, der direkt auf Nightmare zufliegt. Nightmare schafft es gerade noch dem auszuweichen, da erscheint Kirby und macht etwas, was niemand je für möglich gehalten hätte: Er packt den Stein in der Luft, wirbelt ein wenig und wirft ihn mit immenser Wucht auf Nightmare zurück, welcher nicht mehr ausweichen kann und zu Boden fliegt. Sofort stürmt Bimer los, wird aber von Beamer zurückgehalten, da just in diesem Moment Kirby in Stein-Form auftaucht und Nightmares Mantel unter sich einquetscht. "ARGH! LASS MICH SOFORT LOS, DU PINKE PEST!", brüllt dieser, schafft es aber nicht, sich loszureißen. Simon läuft auf Nightmare zu. Langsam und bestimmt kommt er immer näher. "Weißt du, nicht jeder hat das Zeug zu einem großen Magier. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden gewesen, wenn du nicht zur schwarzen Magie gewechselt wärst, mein Schüler!" Allgemeines Erstarren. Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Nightmare nicht mehr der Jüngste ist und mehr als 300 Jahre auf dem Buckel hat. Das Simon aber sein Lehrer in Sachen Magie gewesen ist, würde bedeuten, dass Simon noch älter ist. Wie hat man sich das vorzustellen? "Nightmare, dieses Mal wird dein verdammtes Siegel halten! Dein Sklave ist von mir bereits versiegelt worden und Sombores ist tot! Niemand wird dich jemals wieder befreien!" Mit diesen Worten hebt Simon seinen Zauberstab, will gerade Nightmare versiegeln, da wird er von Angstard niedergeschlagen. Lachen gibt er zum besten, dass das Siegel von Simon nichts gegen seinen, wie er sagt, "p-perfekten Bannb-brecher" ist. "Dieses M-Meisterstück nimmt Mag-gie in sich auf und wandelt sie in Luft um. Das g-gibt mehr saubere L-Luft zum Atmen, bei a-all der Umweltv-verschmutzung heutzutage!" Auch an Kirby testet Angstard seine kleine Maschinerie aus, welche Kirby sofort normal werden lässt, und es Nightmare ermöglicht, aufzustehen. "Angstard... Ich glaube, es sind doch zu viele... Aber glaubt nicht, dass ihr jetzt schon gewonnen habt! Ich bin Nightmare, der Alptraum! Man wird mich niemals los! GWAHAHA!" Mit diesen Worten entschwebt Nightmare, Angstard folgt mit einem merkwürdigem schwebendem Motorroller. Simon starrt dem nur nach. "Und wieder hat ER es verhindert..." Er zieht seinen Hut tiefer und setzt sich auf den Boden. Kirby unterdessen geht näher an Meta-Knight. Er hatte die ganze Zeit kaum Zeit, um Meta zu trauern. Dass möchte er jetzt nachholen. Tränend stürzt er sich auf den Körper des Freundes. "Niemals hab ich... SCHNIEF... hab ich auf dich... gehört... Du hast... immer gesagt... ich soll meine... Arbeit machen... hätte ich... es getan, dann wäre... Alles mit Sicherheit... UWÄÄÄH!" Laut schreiend hält Kirby Meta in den Armen. Da fühlt er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Gerda zieht ihn weg von Meta. Da bemerkt Kirby, dass auch Bimer sich nicht besonders wohl zu fühlen scheint. Bimer verliert nicht so viele Worte wie Kirby. Er steht einfach nur vor Meta, und auch er kann seine Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken. In stummer Übereinkunft sagt keiner mehr ein Wort, hält sich mit Wehklagen zurück. Da passiert etwas, was einem Wunder nahe kommt. Metas Hand zuckt. Sie zuckt! Bimer bemerkt es als erstes! Gibt es vielleicht Hoffnung? Er horcht Metas Brust ab. Kein Zweifel, es existiert ein Atem, wenn auch nur extrem vereinzelt! Und auch ein extrem unregelmäßiger Herzschlag ist zu hören. Bimer fackelt nicht lange. Er schnappt sich sein Handy, dass er sich erst vor kurzem zugelegt hat, wählt eine Nummer, trippelt ungeduldig mit dem linken Fuß, da ruft er plötzlich: SPAREN SIE SICH DAS! HIER IST JEMAND IN ERNSTER LEBENSGEFAHR! MALET-GEBIRGE! JA, HUBSCHRABER, MIT NEM STAR-VEHIKEL KOMMEN SIE HIER NICHT SCHNELL GENUG HOCH! IST DOCH EGAL WIE ICH HEIßE! MACHEN SIE SCHON!" Zack. Mit einem leicht erbosten Gesicht drückt Bimer so fest auf den "Auflegen"-Knopf, das er fast auf der anderen Seite wieder rauskommt. "GUCKT NCIHT SO, TUT WAS!", ruft Bimer in die verwunderten Gesichter. Kirby rast als erster los und tut alles, was Meta helfen könnte, Herzmassage, auf den Rücken klopfen und so weiter. Eigentlich ist Kirby allein schon ein perfekter Sanitäter, weil er wirklich nichts unversucht lässt. Eine halbe Stunde später, Kirby ist schon ganz außer Puste, kommt ein Hubschrauber. Bimer, Kelke, Almira, Gerda und Petro verabschieden sich von La Nuit, Kirby passt auf, dass Meta nichts mehr passiert. Er hilft auch jetzt den Sanitätern dabei, Meta reinzutragen. Doch dannach wird er schließlich rausgeworfen, da die Sanitäter auf Höchstleistungen arbeiten müssen. Schließlich kommt eine wichtig aussehende Persönlichkeit auf die Gruppe zu und sagt: "Guten Tag, mein Name ist Doktor Erhardt Eisbart, Chefarzt des Nebilla-Krankenhaußes. Wir können nicht garantieren, dass Herr Knight überlebt, er scheint einen extremen psychischen Schock erlitten zu haben. Wenn das Herz nicht aufhört so unregelmäßig zu schlagen, dann wird er innerhalb von zwei Tagen versterben. Es tut mir Leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen." Mit diesen Worten dreht der Herr wieder um. Kirby hofft, dass Meta durchkommt. Nein, er weiß es! Meta lässt sich nicht unterkriegen! Mit diesem Gedanken macht sich Kirby auf den Heimweg. Erzürnt schaut Nightmare auf das Meer. "Dieses Mal haben sie Glück gehabt, da sie so viele waren. Nächstes Mal werden wir eine ganze Armee von unschlagbaren Kriegern haben! GWAHAHAHA!" Moniki und Angstard stimmen in Nightmares Gelächter mit ein, welches über das Meer hin nach Traumland schallt.